Accidentally Sexting
by Blame Blam
Summary: Set in the beginning of S4. One evening Blaine accidentally sends a very suggestive message to Sam and to his shock Sam responds.


Set in the beginning of S4. One evening Blaine accidentally sends a very suggestive message to Sam and to his shock Sam responds.  
(Thanks for letting me use one of your saved prompts, SageK.)

**Accidentally Sexting**

‚_If you were here now I could think of a thousand ways to make you come.'_

Sam narrowed his eyes and frowned at the text message he just had gotten. From Blaine. His best friend. Had Sam missed something and lately there had been invented a new definition for 'make you come'? Because it sure as hell sounded as if Blaine was sexting him.

Sam started typing '_dude I think u send me something meant for kurt'_ but before he hit 'send' he got an even better idea. An evil grin crept on his lips as he erased the message and wrote a new one. A better one. One that would be even more embarrassing for Blaine when he realised he had sent his text to Sam.

'_like what'_

Sam quietly but professionally laughed like a villain and laid his phone back on the bed to take up his video game. With his other hand he reached into the open bag of Cheetos and stuffed some into his mouth. His phone beeped a few minutes later but first he had to finish that stinky ogre there. It didn't take long because actually had played 'Donkey's Revenge' before. When it was done he laid the controller aside, took some more Cheetos and also his phone. When he read the text he almost spit out the snacks again.

'_like sucking your dick until you're so hard it hurts'_

Sam wiped over his mouth and cleared his throat. Whoa, that's what Blaine did to Kurt? Gross! Or did Blaine know it was Sam he was talking to? Was he imagining exactly this with Sam…? Because sometimes Sam thought Blaine… well, liked him. Still, he couldn't believe Blaine would text him stuff like that out of nothing. He probably still thought it was Kurt who was answering him.

Sam stared at the paused TV screen. In his mind he saw how Blaine came into the room, smiled dirtily at him and pulled down Sam's trousers. To be honest if the real Blaine would go for it instead of looking away whenever Sam caught him staring he'd probably let it happen. Hell, what boy didn't want to know how it was with another boy? Or reject an offer to get a blow-job for that matter.

Sam's stomach got all tingly as he started to write back. It took some time until he had formulated an answer and sent it, his cheeks all hot with embarrassment. '_I would love that. what other ways r u thinking of'_

He took up his game again while he waited for the answer but because he kept glancing at the phone Donkey got eaten by an ogre. When the question 'start a new game?' appeared on the screen Sam put the controller on the ground and took up the Cheetos. After eating two he lost his appetite. It sure wouldn't hurt Blaine to answer a little faster!

Eventually he did. Sam lay down on the bed and held his phone in front of his eyes.

'_kissing every spot of your skin'_

Sam gulped. Blaine had great lips, they sure would feel fantastic on his bare skin. This time he didn't take as much time thinking about what he wrote. '_are we both naked_.'

'_yes'  
'maybe I leave my bowtie on'  
'oh my God Sam! I am so sorry! This wasn't meant for you, oh my God!'_

Sam bit his lip and moaned silently. Didn't matter that Blaine's last message had sounded a little bit dismissing. The image he now had in his mind was _hot!_

'_yes leave the bowtie on. Do u ever wear mini bowties on u dick?'_

Sam stared at the phone that kept awfully long quiet. Like two minutes or so. And he didn't even know why because when Blaine eventually answered it was just one word. '_no'_

'_well u should'_

His fingers flew over the keyboard. '_go on what others ways'_

Sam's heart dashed wildly and he hoped Blaine wouldn't scream in disgust now and throw away his phone. It took even longer this time and Sam was about to give up and try to play another round on his console when he finally got an answer.

'_touch you?'_

Question mark, huh. Looked like someone needed encouragement. Sam turned around to lie on his stomach. '_why dont u rub ur freakin hot bod against me._' Okay, things got now a bit tight in his pants. Sam lay on his back again, opened his zipper and let his hand glide in, lazily playing until Blaine answered.

'_ok. And I rub our dicks against each other'_

Texting with one hand wasn't easy but Sam had things under control and it even went down pretty fast. '_yes make me groan._' In reality it was his own hand that made him groan but who cared about details, right?

'_you're so hot, Sam'_

Sam grinned and waggled his eyebrows at his phone. Though he couldn't answer right now. He put his phone aside and pushed down his pants. Time to take care of some business.

* * *

The next time Sam saw his best friend he averted his eyes to some students walking behind Blaine and mumbled his greeting.

"Hi Sam." Blaine did not. He kept his eyes glued to Sam and silently asked all those questions Sam had tried to avoid thinking about. Sam, however, opened his locker and hid behind it.

"Yeah, hi."

"So, uhm… about…"

"About class? Yeah, I have to go to that now. Don't you?" Sam rumbled through his locker until he found his Spanish textbook. Then he closed the door that fast his lock fell down. He quickly picked it up, locked his locker and nodded to Blaine before he turned around.

Oh shit.

Came lunch Blaine luckily seemed to have abandoned his plans to talk about it. He started a conversation about Spiderman, something that calmed Sam down very much. He didn't know what he had freaked out about but the possibility of _it_ having ruined their friendship had been one of the factors. But that didn't seem to be happening so… yeah, he could relax.

Still. Sam kept every single one of his words about movies and comics for now. Better safe than sorry.

When he came home that day he breathed in with relief. But damn, now he still didn't know what Blaine thought of Kurt. He was obviously trying to get him back. Blaine had probably wanted to tell Sam that he was sorry about yesterday and that he should forget it. Well. He could forget it without talking, no problem.

* * *

Sam could not forget it. Three days later he was still thinking about it. He wanted to hear from Blaine that it had been meaningless but he didn't dare to ask. And if he was honest he didn't _want_ to hear it, he just needed a reason to let it go.

"Here goes", Sam said to himself as he sat down in his desk chair, pulled out his phone and tried to think of something forthright but still not awkward to write to Blaine to clear it all up.

'_dude I forgot to ask u today in school whats up with u and kurt?'_

Yeah, Sam had intentionally forgotten to ask but Blaine didn't need to know. Sometimes texts were _the_ most saving thing ever.

'_Nothing is up. Why?'_

Sam frowned. '_because the other day u were sexting him? duh'_

'_In case you forgot that too, this occurred between the two of us'_

Blood rushed to Sam's head and droned in his ears. Luckily he was alone in his room and no one saw him blushing.

'_But u wanted it to be kurt'_

'_can't we talk about that in person?'_

'_No, no its ok I dont neet to talk'_

Sam sighed and lay his phone aside. It immediately beeped again though.

'_Look, yes, I was trying to get to Kurt but it's not as important as you maybe think it is.'_

Sam didn't know what he was thinking. Or Blaine. But since they were kinda, half-talking (or rather texting) now he could as well… '_ok. Sorry about the other day tho. I didn't mean to interfer'_

'_Are you freaking out about it?'_

The screen light went out because Sam just stared at the text without answering. Was he? He kind of was, yeah. But what did Blaine mean with 'not as important'? That was not answering his question! Okay, okay… Sam had been the one to change the topic. Still.

His fingers had tipped something now but Sam didn't send it. '_I wanna do it again'_

He couldn't write that. He couldn't. It just wasn't fair to Blaine. He was still in love with Kurt and probably even didn't like Sam that way.

Sam closed his eyes… and pressed his thumb onto the screen. Sent. He puckered his lips and counted his heart beats in the endless moment that followed.

'_what exactly do you want to do?'_

Huh… Hadn't Blaine understood it or was he asking for… details? Sam cleared his throat. He had been shameless once, he could be it again. '_I wanna caress u and… kiss u'_

Oh my God. Had he really just sent that? Why? Well, yeah, it was hot and all but… did he want to do that to Blaine in reality? If he would let him? Sam leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. If they'd be lying on the bed, Blaine on top of him… Blaine's hand stroking his chest, and their mouths joined in a kiss… oh wow.

The beeping of his phone pulled Sam out of his thoughts with a sudden fright. Damn. He grasped it to read whatever it was that Blaine had written and once again his pulse sped up. '_I want to kiss you too. Your lips, your face... your neck.'_

"Shit, Blaine, what is happening?" Sam said as he quickly tipped the answer. '_I wanna give u a hickey & touch u everywhere._'

Blaine had responded, did it mean he wanted it? Or was it just to distract himself from Kurt? And if they ever did it for real?

Sam went to the window and looked out, taking the phone with him of course. Everything was so confusing, weird, new… but Sam wanted it. So when Blaine wrote '_I can take off my shirt' _he waggled his eyebrows and answered: '_yes. do it. I love ur soft skin. I lick all over it_'

Fuck, he was sexting with Blaine and it was _hot_. Sam went to close his bedroom door, then he lay down on the bed and waited for an answer. '_God Sam I'm so hard'_

Sam's breathing fastened. Blaine was a guy just like him. Was that weird? There was only one way to find out. Sam closed his eyes, imagined Blaine all over him and touched his dick. Blaine's dick. He hadn't lied, it really was stiff.

'_then touch urself blaine. like I'm touching myself and pretending it's u'_

For a few minutes there was no answer and Sam didn't mind. His hand in his pants, he knew Blaine did the same at this exact moment. For him, and kind of with him.

Ten minutes later he left the bathroom. Now his head was clear again he didn't know what to think about all of this. Now Blaine would want to _talk_ about everything. In person. But what was there to talk about? Nothing. Sexting was fun. It wasn't like Sam wanted to be Blaine's boyfriend. Although he wondered how it would be if they did it for real.

He had no new text so he wrote: '_did I make u come now?'_

Sam chuckled over his own boldness. It felt good. Maybe it would even feel good if he let Blaine have his wish and talk about it. More openly. They could have real phone sex then.

'_yes Sam, you did. Thanks.'_

Sam frowned. _Thanks?_ Really? '_dude don't thank me. We'll do it again sometime, right?'_

'_I'd rather talk about it first'_

Sam sighed. He had so known it. But yeah, maybe they should talk like now because tomorrow Sam would run away again.

'_Sure babe let's talk'_ Sam purse his lips, erased '_babe'_ and sent it. Of course Blaine then called at once. Sam answered the phone with: "Was I good?"

"Yeah, uh, Sam? What… why?"

Sam sighed and sat down. Fun hour was over now, wasn't it?

"I don't know why. Is it important?"

"Yes!? You are straight, aren't you?"

"Straight as an arrow. Straight as you dick because it was really something."

Blaine moaned with annoyance but Sam imagined that it was pleasure, pure pleasure.

"Okay, so I figure you're bi-curious", Blaine said.

"If you want to call it that, sure."

"And now?"

"What, you want to do it again right now? Give me some time to reload, man."

"Sam… stop behaving as if… stop… just what is going on? Do you want to date?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Couldn't a boy have sex with his friend without dating? Blaine was like a girl, wasn't he?

"Why? Are you in love with me?" Sam asked. Silence for a few moments, long enough to make Sam tear his eyes open.

"Fuck, what, really?"

"No", Blaine said. "I am not."

"Then why did you hesitate?"

"Because I… was, uh, speechless about the ridiculousness of your question."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, right. You're in love with me. But I don't know about the dating thing. Can't we… like…"

Sam couldn't really think. What _did_ he want? Not friends with benefits because he couldn't do that to Blaine and it would be awkward and also not justify their relationship. They were awesome bros and if they added the layer of sex to them it kind of would be dating anyway, wouldn't it? But that sounded so gay.

Sam cleared his throat. Not that what they just had done wasn't gay.

"Can we take it slow?" he asked. "I'm not sure what I want."

"Okay, yeah. Take it slow, alright", Blaine said. "So… what's our official status?"

"Why, do you want to update your facebook page?"

"I need to know."

Sam bit his lip and thought about it. "Alright, how about… aspirants for dating?"

"So, you're really thinking about dating? Wow."

Blaine sounded so astonished and amazed Sam had to smile. Blaine was one of a kind. He knew _that_ since a long time. He wondered how it would be to kiss him, just kiss him and hold him. A shudder went through Sam.

"Listen, tomorrow is Friday. We could watch a movie and call it a… uh… preparation-to-date date?"

"Yes! Okay, that's great! You make the rules, Sam, and I'll obey. Whatever you want."

Sam pulled an impressed face. That sounded about right. When he had hung up he looked at his phone for a few moments. Something was going on, things were changing. But it was good, they were headed into a good direction. And it almost didn't freak Sam out, too.

* * *

It was good it only was a preparation-to-date date because otherwise Sam would've overthought it by calculating what Blaine wanted to drink, eat, watch, do. Oh wait… he did that.

They had talked normally in school and once Sam had been home he had started with the preparations for the preparation-date. Since one hour already he sat in the kitchen and wondered what Blaine would want to eat later. He could just ask him but that wouldn't be very gentlemanlike. Also it didn't help that the question about Kurt kept popping up in Sam's head and made him wonder what Blaine really thought about all of it. About them.

When Blaine arrived Sam had not gotten his shit together. Alright, he had decided for sandwiches and Coke but…

"Kurt!"

Yes, with that exclamation Sam answered the door. Blaine's grin fell.

"What?"

"I mean come on in, how are you, great to see you."

"I'm good." Blaine came in. Sam closed the door and when he turned around, ready for a hug, he got a kiss on the cheek. Oh.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

Sam smiled embarrassed. It had been so easy via texts and phone but feeling something between him and Blaine now in person made him motionless. He couldn't even say anything until Blaine went upstairs.

They watched a fun movie but every movie however funny had a love story in it and Sam felt himself stiffening at those scenes. He didn't know how to behave so he would do nothing wrong because yeah, he would do something wrong in the end. When the credits rolled over the screen Blaine yawned and stretched his arms.

"Thanks for the food, Sam, it was delicious."

"What, you're going already?"

"It was a long week." Blaine shrugged and glanced sideways at Sam. "And I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay, I'm used to being uncomfortable!"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "There's no sense in rushing it."

"But we already had sex!"

"Sam…"

"Texting counts!"

"Of course it counts", Blaine said. "But you're not even sure if you want to date, so…" He shrugged.

"And you? Are you even sure you're over Kurt?"

Blaine looked at him with surprise, then sighed. "Oh, that's what it was about. I'm, yeah. I mean I don't know. Probably not completely. But I want to be and I'm willing to move on."

"I don't want to be your rebound guy." Sam bit his lip and swallowed down the lump in his throat. That was it, wasn't it? He had interfered when Blaine had texted Kurt. It screamed rebound!

"I…" Blaine looked at the ground, pursing his lips. Then he nodded. "I understand that. I don't want you to be my rebound guy as well."

Sam briefly closed his eyes. Damn, it wouldn't happen, would it? Nothing would ever happen between them.

"What do you say, we wait a bit then?" Blaine asked. He leaned forward and laid his hand on Sam's. It was warm and heavy but also meaningless. Sam didn't feel anything but emptiness. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Sam?"

Sam looked at Blaine. His eyebrows were lifted with empathy but Sam pulled back his hand.

"Just go."

It took a long time but eventually Blaine got up.

"I'm sorry", he said. Sam shrugged and didn't meet his eyes.

"Sam, did it really mean so much to you?"

"Would I have said yes if not? I'm not someone who does things for no reason. Not even sexting with my best friend."

Sam wiped away a tear from his eye. It was true, he didn't. He might not be aware of stuff and think it was all fun but in the end he wouldn't do it if it didn't mean something to him. Not with anybody but even less with people he was close to.

"I know, Sam, I know." Blaine sat down again. "It meant something to me, too. I… I actually have a crush on you since the day we met."

"What?" Sam lifted his eyebrows. "But I shoved you."

Blaine chuckled. "Not that day. The day I saw you perform. But does it matter since when exactly?"

"Yes! Because that's been a while! You even were with Kurt back then!"

"Sam, people can love their boyfriend but still crush on other guys."

"Oh. Right." He was the other guy. Got it.

"I will not get over it so easily", Blaine said. "So when I say we wait I really mean it. I want to."

"Okay."

"Do you believe me?"

Sam shrugged and eventually nodded. There was no reason why Blaine would lie.

"And do you want to wait for me, too?"

That was where it got complicated. Sam was not made for waiting. When he wanted things he wanted them immediately. And how awkward would it be if they agreed to wait? They still were best friends and would do stuff and…

"What if you meet someone and fall in love with them and I'm here and can't stop waiting?" Sam asked.

"That will not happen", Blaine said. "I promise."

"Well." Sam shrugged. "Okay." What else could he say, really.

"Thank you", Blaine whispered. He stood up. "Come one, walk me downstairs."

Sam hesitated while Blaine already left the room. Then he jumped up with the best idea ever. He opened his desk drawers. Somewhere here had to be… Ah!

Only seconds later Sam hurried down the stairs. Blaine had already gotten into his shoes.

"Look, Blaine, I want you to have this!"

Blaine turned around and chuckled when Sam held out a little square case with a ring in it.

"What's that?"

"It's a promise ring. I promise to wait for you and you promise to go out with me the day you are truly over Kurt. When I see you wearing it while I wait it's like I already have something, you know?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. He held out his left hand. Sam's hand was trembling as he took out the ring. With his other hand he grabbed Blaine's and then he looked at him.

"I promise to wait for you."

"I promise I'll hurry up with getting over Kurt."

Sam smiled. Maybe it wouldn't take long, yeah, and maybe in the meantime he could figure out why he wanted to date Blaine all of a sudden. He gently pushed the ring on Blaine's finger. Wow, it looked good there! So much better than on Quinn's hand two years ago!

Blaine stretched out his arm to observe the ring from a distance, and he smiled while doing so.

"That's a fantastic idea, Sam. Now I'm yours, no matter if official or not."

He shot Sam an insecure look afterwards as if he wondered if it had been too much but Sam nodded happily.

"Yes, you are."

He beamed at Blaine until the boy's face got all serious and stepped closer. Sam realised what was going on and his heart stated to jump around heavily. Blaine laid his both hands on Sam's shoulders and lifted his chin so Sam leaned down to him and met his lips in a chaste, silky kiss. Blood rushed through his ears and oh wow… he was kissing Blaine!

"Mm", Blaine said as he leaned back. "All the more reason for me to hurry up."

Sam grinned. "Yes. Get it over with."

"I will." Blaine patted Sam's shoulder and stepped back. Sam took a deep breath and nodded to himself. Now he had something for the time he'd wait. And boy, it really was something!

It was not until half a year later when Sam almost thought it wouldn't happen anymore that Blaine turned to him during a Christmas baking session and kissed him for the second time, his mouth all sticky and his tongue tasting like cookie dough. Once they started it they couldn't stop. And the best thing was they didn't have to.

**The End**


End file.
